Loyalty Knows No Bounds: Year 1
by xoxWolfGirlxox
Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley’s, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize Harry isn’t the Gryffindor lion they expected?
1. Chapter 1: The Great Surprise

Loyalty Knows No Bounds: Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter.

Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 1: The Great Surprise

The sun rose swiftly and silently over the small town of Little Whining. Petunia Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive awoke as the sunlight hit her window. She got up, dressed and headed downstairs to begin cooking breakfast for her beloved family. Just as the bacon had begun to sizzle, Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband bounded down the stairs and greeted his wife with a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Morning Dear," Vernon said as she placed his breakfast in front of him.

Petunia smiled at her husband and walked to the door intent on getting the milk so she would have it ready for Dudley, her precious one-year-old son. She opened the door completely unprepared for the sight that awaited her.

Petunia stared in shock as the tiny black-haired baby looked up at her from the doorstep. She took the letter that resided in his basket and quickly tore it open, occasionally glancing around to check if any neighbors were witnessing the scene. Her eyes grew wide as she finished reading the note. She then grabbed the bundle and headed inside keeping it as far away from her as possible.

As soon as the door shut she shrieked, "Vernon!"

As soon as he heard her shriek he came rushing towards her. " What is the matter Petunia?" Vernon asked immediately.

When she answered her voice was cold," My freak sister and her detestable husband got themselves killed and left us their freakish offspring".

Vernon's eyes widened as he looked into the basket to see his small nephew sleeping soundly.

" I don't want that, …that thing here Vernon. I won't have it corrupting my precious Dudley!" she cried. Vernon quickly agreed with his wife, also fearing for his son.

" What do we do then?" he asked his wife.

"No neighbors saw us take it in the house so go dump it at an orphanage…a hospital… wherever you want. The longer it's in the house the more chance it has of corrupting my Duddykins," she informed him.

After she responded, a cry was heard from upstairs, Dudley had obviously awoken. Petunia quickly began ascending the stairs to go see to her son.

At the top of the stairs she looked at Vernon and told him, "Go now and get rid of it!"

Vernon nodded and grabbed the bundle and after putting a sheet over it, went outside to his car. After putting his nephew in the car he turned it on and began to drive. Ideas were soaring through his head.

_Where am I going to take it?_ He thought to himself.

Hospitals and churches would require too much information that could be easily traced back to him and his family. He decided it was too risky and settled on an orphanage on the other side of town.

15 minutes later Vernon arrived at his destination, St. Mary's Orphanage. Here was the best chance that information concerning his family would not get out. He pulled his car into the parking area and got out. Grabbing the bundle he strode hurriedly into St. Mary's and after explaining that his family couldn't take care of the baby he left and began the trip back to Privet Drive.

Two days after the Dursley's abandoned their nephew at the orphanage another family arrived at its doors. Jason and Megan Alden got out of their car and took a look around. Jason Alden was 5'8, had dark brown hair and piercing sea blue eyes. His wife Megan slightly shorter at 5'5 had long wavy black hair, with warm chocolate colored eyes. Megan was holding the newest member of the Alden family, Kayla Elizabeth Alden who was one year old. After Kayla was born, the Aldens decided they didn't want her to be an only child. Unfortunately, her first pregnancy left Megan unable to carry another child. While the diagnosis was disappointing the Aldens decided to simply adopt a child instead. They knew they would love the child just as much as they loved their daughter and set out to find their baby girl a brother.

The Alden family walked into Saint Mary's and waited for a nun to arrive. Jason and Megan had decided to come so far away from their home to adopt a child due to the reputation of Saint Mary's. Though the nuns tried hard, there were simply too many children to take care of and often the children grew up in less than satisfying conditions. They had decided to change the fate of a child from Saint Mary's and welcome it into their family. The nun who came to meet them, Sister Katherine, led them into a nursery where a single year old child lay sleeping in a crib.

" Poor dear, he arrived but two days ago. He is a little young, but he's so adorable and deserves a better life then we can offer him," Sister Katherine informed the Aldens.

Just then the baby stirred and opened his eyes. Jason looked a little skeptical but Megan took one look into the baby's emerald green eyes and her heart melted. She turned and looked at her husband who understood her "look" in a matter of seconds.

He smiled and told Sister Katherine, " We will take him, and give him the best life we can."

She smiled and retrieved the baby's limited paper work and had the Aldens sign on the dotted lines.

After everything was signed and taken care of, Megan asked Sister Katherine, " What is his name?

" "Harry," she replied glancing at the name on the papers, "Harry James Potter."

Megan's eyes widened for a moment but then returned to normal, acting like nothing had happened.

Taking the papers from the Sister and giving her husband a look that indicated she'd explain later, she said, " We will keep his first two names. He was probably named after someone in his family. However, we will give him our last name.Welcome to the family Harry James Alden," she said with love evident in her voice.

Jason and Megan kissed their new son and the now four members of the Alden family left Saint Mary's and headed home. On the way back to London Jason asked his wife, "What do you know that the Sister and I don't know?"

She sighed softly and said, "He is famous Jason, famous in my world."

Jason's eyes grew large as he asked, "Famous…how can a one year old be famous?"

"He thwarted the Dark Lord Voldemort. Voldemort killed thousands including his mother and father but he could not kill little Harry," his wife said with tears flowing down her cheeks. "That's why he's famous."

Silence followed for a few moments until Jason spoke again "Our son will be a wizard then?"

"Yes, he will," she said.

When Megan looked at her husband she saw fierce determination in his eyes. "His parents won't have died in vain. We will give him all the love and support he would have gotten from them. We will give him the kind of life his parents would have wanted for him," he told her.

Megan smiled at her husband and replied, "You're right, we will give him a great life but not let him forget his true parents. When he is old enough we will tell him what his parents sacrificed so that he could live."

There were no more words spoken for the entire car trip back to London and none were needed. With a newfound determination the Aldens silently swore they would give their children the best life they could, and raise them as best they could. They would be a family, loyal, loving, and true until the very end.

--

When all Else Fails, Howl at the Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	2. Chapter 2: The Life We Lead

Loyalty Knows No Bounds: Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter. I also don't own Star Wars or Spaceballs.

Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have the time

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 2: The Life We Lead

9 Years Later

"Don't think you will get away that easy!" Kayla Alden shouted to her brother who was currently settled among the tree branches.

Harry Alden laughed and replied in an innocent tone, "Who said climbing this tree was easy?"

Kayla gave a small sigh then smiled up at him, "Move over and make some room," she called.

As her brother moved, she climbed up the tree and sat next to him. "Are you excited for your birthday dear brother of mine?" she asked him.

Tomorrow, July 31st was Harry's 11th birthday. He took a moment and thought about what his birthday really meant to him. It marked another year that he had lived with his adopted family. Harry loved his family with all his heart and lord help anyone who tried to harm them. He had a very good reason to be so loyal and protective towards his family, they had saved him. He had found out last year about his birth parents, James and Lily Potter. How an evil man murdered them. How James Potter fought with him to try to give his wife and son time to escape. How Lily Potter had selflessly given her life so her son could live. Yes, he knew all about that and would be forever grateful for their sacrifice.

However, it was after they died that his life became endangered again. His parents never found out who had abandoned him to a dismal existence at Saint Mary's Orphanage. It was there, when he was one year old that his new parents found him and took him home.

"Earth to Harry…this is Mission Control calling Harry James Alden," Kayla said while poking Harry, jarring him out of his thoughts.

He turned towards her and gave her a mock glare, but couldn't keep it up for long. He smiled at the look she gave him and asked…"What?"

" I thought I lost you there for a minute. What were you thinking of?" she asked.

"The same thing I always think about around my birthday…family" he replied.

"Oh" she said with a look of understanding.

Out of all Harry's family it was his sister who truly knew him best. They were silent for a minute before Kayla reached over and gave him a hug.

" You think too much, stop it, I don't want you to get hurt," She joked.

They sat in the tree for a while until they heard their mother's call of "Dinner!"

They climbed down the tree, went inside and after washing their hands sat down at the table. Harry took this opportunity to study his family. His mother Megan Alden was the emotional anchor of the Alden household. He smiled at her as she passed him the potatoes and thought about all she did for him. From the time he had been little to the present, she was always there for him. Ready to be comforting when he was sad, or happy and proud if he got a good grade on a test or something like that. For as long as he could remember she had always been there, a constant source of love.

He switched his gaze to his father Jason Alden. He admired so many things about his father. He was a doctor and took his job very seriously. However, no matter how tired he was after work, his family always came first. He taught Harry how important loyalty to your family was.

"If all else fails, if everyone else has turned their back on you, you will always have your family," he had said.

Harry took his father's words to heart. His father could always make him feel safe and secure. Especially when he was a kid and had nightmares about an odd green light and a high-pitched laugh. His parents were the greatest in Harry's opinion and he wouldn't have changed them for anything in the world.

His gaze finally turned to his sister Kayla. He smiled just looking at her sitting there playfully stabbing her roast beef with a knife, knowing it would annoy their Mom. She was his confidant, his partner in crime, his sister, and his best friend. She always knew what he was feeling and could always cheer him up as he could do for her. They were closer then close and if you messed with one of them then you messed with the other. It was his sister's voice that drew Harry back to the present.

"Can you pass the potatoes please Harry?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied as he handed her the potatoes.

Their Mom smiled and said, "Alright Mr. Almost Birthday boy, what do you want for dinner tomorrow?"

Harry grinned and replied, "Could you make chicken parmageana with spaghetti?"

It was Alden family tradition that the birthday boy or girl got to pick what they wanted for dinner and chicken parmageana was Harry's favorite.

Mrs. Alden laughed and said, "Same as last year."

Harry nodded with a smile on his face.

"Of course,"

His mother next asked him, " Need I ask what kind of cake you want?"

"Vanilla ice cream cake with chocolate crunchies!" Harry and Kayla shouted at the same time.

Their father rolled his eyes and said, "I don't know why you bother asking anymore. They always have the same thing every year, Chicken Parmageana with spaghetti and vanilla ice cream cake…both of them, every year."

Kayla and Harry looked at each other, shrugged and at the same time asked their father, "And you expected us to do something different this year?"

Mr. Alden groaned and put his head in his hands while his kids laughed.

After dinner, the family moved into the living room and sat down to watch a movie. "Star Wars or Spaceballs?" Mr. Alden asked his children.

"Spaceballs!" they replied joyously.

Their Dad popped the movie in the DVD player and took his seat on the couch. The family lay on the couch together, all of them lying on someone else, but they didn't care.

_My life couldn't be anymore perfect_ Harry thought. _Good grades, friends and most importantly, a family who loves me. _

Little did he know that tomorrow his life, as well as his families' would be turned upside down by two simple letters.

--

If All Else Fails Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	3. Chapter 3: The Magical Explanation

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter.

Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have the time

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 3: The Magical Explanation

Harry Alden was not an early morning person, so when he awoken at 5:30 am by an insistent poking he was less than pleased. Harry groggily opened one eye and looked to see who it was that had disturbed his peaceful sleep. The offender sat on the end of his bed trying to look as innocent as possible, and failing miserably. He set his gaze on his sister who was by then desperately trying not to laugh.

"What on earth could you possible want this early in the morning?" Harry inquired while stifling a yawn.

Kayla smiled sweetly and told him "I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

Harry groaned and asked grumpily. "Wishing me a Happy Birthday couldn't have waited another 4 hours?"

" Nope," she replied cheerfully.

"Figures" Harry said.

Harry sat up and moved down the bed to sit next to his sister. Kayla took notice of his tired appearance and did the best and most enjoyable thing a younger sister can do. Make it worse.

"Happy birthday to you, you live in a zoo. You look like a monkey…" she sang joyously.

"Kayla," Harry moaned.

" But I still love you." She finished with a triumphant laugh.

"You're impossible," he told her trying to hide the smile now gracing his face.

"I know" Kayla replied.

Brother and sister sat there together for another two and a half hours watching the sun rise up into the sky.

At eight o'clock Harry and Kayla bounded down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, where their mother was making French toast. Mrs. Alden put down the skillet and gave her son a hug.

" Happy Birthday Harry," she told him.

Harry grinned and said, "Thanks."

Just as Mrs. Alden put the platter of French toast on the table, Mr. Alden walked into the kitchen.

"Morning family," he told them as he helped himself to some French toast.

He was halfway through his plate when he said nonchalantly," Oh by the way, Happy Birthday Harry."

The whole family laughed while Harry lightly swatted his father on the arm for his antics.

"Presents now or later?" Mrs. Alden asked her son.

Harry thought for a split second before replying, "Now."

"Alright, after breakfast you can open your presents," she told her excited son.

The Alden family gathered in the living and set before Harry a pile of presents. Harry grinned at his family before tearing into them.

"Great haul you got there Harry," Kayla commented once all his presents had been opened.

It was true; Harry had gotten 3 new CD's, several books he had wanted, a computer game, and a brand new watch from his family. He had also received money from different relatives that he could spend on what he wanted.

"Thanks everybody" Harry said.

His mother, father, and sister all smiled and told him to enjoy the presents.

"Hey Harry, go get your CD player and we can listen to your new CD's," Kayla told him.

Harry's eyes brightened and he tore out of the living room in the direction of the stairs that led up to his room. He returned a few minutes later and for the next hour, brother and sister happily listened to music while their parents drank their coffee and read the newspaper. All of a sudden, Kayla hit the off button on the CD player and took the headphones off her head.

"What's up?" Harry asked her.

"Do you hear that?' she asked.

"Hear what?"

"That tapping noise" she told him.

There was a strange tapping sound that appeared to be coming from the kitchen.

"Lets go and check it out," Kayla said.

Harry and Kayla jumped off the couch and raced into the kitchen intent on finding out just what was making that odd tapping noise.

"Mom!" Kayla's frantic call was heard thorough the house and Mrs. Alden rushed into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

" What's the matter?" Mrs. Alden asked in a hurry.

Kayla's hand shook as she pointed at the window over the sink. Mrs. Alden looked at the window and was slightly surprised to see two flying forms hovering outside her window.

"Owls are nocturnal Mom. Why are there two nocturnal creatures hovering outside our window in broad daylight?" she asked in a would-be calm voice.

Mrs. Alden laughed and her daughter shot her an annoyed glare.

"There are two owls outside the window, in broad daylight and you laugh." She said.

"Kayla, just open the window and let the owls in and I will explain everything." Her mother told her.

"Wait a minute, you know why there are owls at our window?" Kayla immediately asked her mother.

" I do," she replied with a slight smile on her face.

" Well why are they …"

"Kayla just open the window," Harry interrupted.

Kayla strode over to the window and after fumbling with the lock opened it. The two owls flew into the kitchen and sought out the receivers of the messages they carried. A dark brown owl with fluffy feathers flew to Kayla while a light brown owl flew over to Harry. Both owls deposited letters into the laps of the Alden siblings and then went to perch on the windowsill.

"Harry, did an owl just drop a letter into my lap or am I dreaming?" she asked her brother in a soft, amazed voice.

"Well if you are dreaming then so am I, because I have a letter too." He told her.

Brother and sister whirled around to face their mother.

"What's going on?" they cried.

Their mother simply told them, "Open your letters."

Kayla took her letter and tore it open and was about to read the contents when she stopped.

"Why aren't you opening yours Harry?" she asked.

Harry was just standing their staring at his letter with a slight, angry frown marring his face.

"My name," he replied shortly, " They didn't use my name."

He showed her his letter and sure enough the name Harry Potter was on the front in bright green ink.

Harry sighed, " The Potters gave me life and helped protect me as a infant but they are just my birth parents not my real ones. Parents watch out for you, love you, and make sure you are ok. They help you learn right from wrong, they teach you about life and are always there. The Potters gave me life but Mom and Dad are my parents," he explained to his sister.

Mrs. Alden smiled as a solitary tear ran down her cheek.

_How can I do this to him, _she thought.

_How can I turn his whole life upside down in a matter of minutes?_

With a determined look she faced her children and ushered them into the living room.

"Sit down and I will explain," she told them.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was sure would be a long and complicated explanation.

Mrs. Alden sighed and said, "First things first. Harry, Kayla open your letters and read them."

With a quick glance at each other they opened the envelopes and took out their letters. The letter they found inside was similar, the only difference being the name.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter (Ms. Alden)_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

They finished reading at the same time and looked at their mother, disbelief etched onto their faces.

"This is some kind of joke right?" Harry asked his Mom.

"Yeah great joke Mom, but how did you get the owls to deliver these." Kayla asked.

"This is no joke kids," she told them.

"Kayla you are a witch and Harry you are a wizard."

"I'm a what!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Its time I was honest with you kids." She said.

She pulled out her wand (ebony, 10 ½ inches containing the hair of a unicorn) and pointed it at the letter resting in Kayla's lap.

With a swish and flick and a cry of Wingardium Leviosa the letter rose slowly into the air hovering in front of the two shocked siblings.

"I'm a witch as well." She told them.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kayla asked, "What about Dad, is he a wizard like Harry?

Mrs. Alden twirled her wand and with a sigh replied, "No sweetie he isn't a wizard. He is what we in the wizarding world call a muggle or non-magic being."

"Oh," Kayla said.

" I know you must have a lot of questions especially you Harry, so I will try to answer them as best I can," she informed her kids and waited for the hard questions she knew would follow.

"Why do they call me by my old name and not my real name?" Harry asked.

" Oh boy, sit back kids and I'll tell you a story." She replied.

" Once a good few years ago a wizard turned bad, as bad as you can get. To this day many people refuse to speak his name, calling him You-Know-Who or He Who Must Not Be Named. Rubbish in my opinion. Fearing a name is ridiculous…his name was Voldemort. He hated muggles of all kind and believed in pureblood superiority."

"Pureblood?" Kayla interrupted.

" A child born of two magical parents who can trace their line of wizards and witches back many generations. Basically a family of all witches and wizards, no muggles or muggleborns in the entire family."

This time it was Harry who interrupted, "We aren't purebloods are we?"

" No we aren't, we are half-bloods. One parent is a witch or wizard one parent is a muggle. Now no more interruptions and let me finish the story. Voldemort began attacking muggles and muggle-borns and gathered followers know as Death Eaters. Millions of people were terrified and feared for their lives. However, some people stood up against Voldemort and his followers. Your birth parents Harry, James and Lily Potter were two such people. They fought and defied him 3 times until he attacked their house at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had killed thousands of people Harry and added your birth mother and father to the list. However when he turned his wand on you and tried to kill you something happened."

"What…what happened?" Kayla asked in a frenzy grabbing hold of her brother for fear that he suddenly might disappear.

"He couldn't do it. After killing all those people he couldn't kill a tiny baby. That's where you get your scar from Harry…his failed attempt at killing you. He was killed that night, trying to kill you Harry. After being taken from the ruins of your house I suppose they left you with a family or some relatives.

"The people that abandoned me." Harry said angrily.

" Yes, I'm afraid so. That's why your old name was used on your letter Harry. Hogwarts probably doesn't know you were adopted and Harry Potter is famous in the wizard world.

"Wait a minute, I'm famous!" Harry exclaimed.

"Afraid so Harry. You are the boy-who-lived, the only person to come out alive after Voldemort decided to kill you." She finished with an exhausted sigh.

For a while the mother and children sat in silence until the tension became too much for Kayla.

"What's with all these hyphenated names; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the boy-who-lived, is there a boy-who-lived-to-be-known-as-he-who-has-way-too-many-hyphenated-names?" she asked hoping to lighten the mood of her family.

Harry gave a small chuckle and Mrs. Alden laughed.

"Not at the present time Kayla." She answered.

Mrs. Alden got up and walked over to the couch, settling herself between her two children.

"I don't care if Harry Potter is famous, I am Harry Alden and that's the only name I will respond to." Harry told them seriously.

Mrs. Alden nearly glowed with happiness and made a mental note to write and explain Harry's new name on the letters she was going to send back to Hogwarts telling them her children were attending. Now that that long question and explanation were out of the way, she waited for the slightly more simple ones that were yet to come.

"Uncle Andrew didn't die in a fire did he Mom?" Kayla suddenly brought up, a sad glint appearing in her eye.

"No sweetie he didn't. He was murdered by Voldemort for refusing to take part in the war." Mrs. Alden answered, a little shocked that her daughter had made the connection.

Kayla bowed her head and stared at her feet trying to process this horrifying new information. Harry however asked a question that he had been wondering about for some time.

"Dad is a doctor, so do you have a muggle job or work in the wizarding world? You always were vague about what type of job you have. Only that you work in medicine?" he asked his Mom.

Mrs. Alden smiled, at last an easy question.

" I'm a Healer Harry, the wizard equivalent of a doctor." She told him.

"Cool" he replied.

"Does Dad know you are a witch Mom?" Kayla inquired.

"Yes he knows Kayla, I told him before we were married."

Harry looked to be deep in thought until he spoke, "Can you get Dad in here, I have a question for the both of you?"

Mrs. Alden called to her husband who was in the other room to come in. Mr. Alden walked into the living room and sat down on the chair facing the couch.

" What do you need to ask Harry?" his mother questioned. Harry looked deep in thought and appeared to be choosing his words carefully.

"You say you trust us, yet you don't tell us something like this. Why, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Mr. And Mrs. Alden shared a sad smile.

"We weren't doing it to hide the truth from you and your sister, if that's what you think. There is a lot of prejudice towards muggles in the wizarding world, even in half blood families it can still exist. I didn't want my children to grow up with that prejudice. I figured that if you grew up as a muggle for the beginning of your lives, you wouldn't have that prejudice." Mrs. Alden explained.

"We are sorry if we upset you by not telling you this." The parents told their kids.

"It's ok, we understand," they said together.

"What do we do now?" Kayla asked. Mrs. Alden thought for a minute before answering her daughter.

"Well, term begins September the 1st so I guess we could go shopping for school supplies on the 24th of August. Until then we enjoy the rest of our summer" she said.

The Alden family sat together for a while before going to a movie to celebrate the rest of Harry's birthday. It had been an exciting and informational day for all members of the family, so even though it marked the end of his birthday, Harry happily fell into sleep's loving embrace.

--

If All Else Fails, Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	4. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form, do I own Harry Potter.

Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected

Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have the time

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

The rest of the summer flew by without much excitement, the exception being Kayla's 11th birthday that was incidentally on the 11th of August. Finally, it was the 26th of August, the day Harry and Kayla had been waiting for, their trip to Diagon Alley. Harry and Kayla eagerly bounded down the stairs and rushed into the kitchen at 8:00 am, completely dressed and ready to go.

"Can we go now?" they eagerly asked their parents who was drinking coffee at the table.

Mr. and Mrs. Alden laughed at the twin looks of excitement on their children's faces.

"How bout the two of you eat some breakfast so you don't faint once we finally get there. Just be patient for a little while longer kids." Mr. Alden instructed.

Mrs. Alden snorted slightly and said," You're one to talk Jason you're just as excited as they are."

Mr. Alden pouted while his children laughed.

"I can't help it if you never took me to Diagon Alley," he whined, "I'm anxious to see the world my wife and children will be living in."

"It's your world too Dad, muggle or not you're family and our world is your world." Harry told his father sincerely.

Kayla smiled and said," Harry is right Dad I don't care if your muggle either, whatever world I live in you will always belong to."

Mrs. Alden smiled while Mr. Alden looked at both his children with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well let's stop taking up our time talking, the sooner we eat the sooner we will get there." Mrs. Alden stated.

With that Mr. Alden, Harry, and Kayla began wolfing down their breakfast while Mrs. Alden looked on slightly disapprovingly. Even though she disapproved she was unable to keep the smile off her face. Once breakfast was finished the family piled into their gold van and set off for a day of shopping. Mrs. Alden parked the car outside a strange and old looking pub. As she and her children got out Mr. Alden remained in the car looking extremely confused.

"Why are we stopping in front of a bare piece of street?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Dad? We are right in front of an old building." Kayla informed him.

"What old building?" He asked again.

The old building right there," She said while pointing to it.

"Hold on a minute before you all wear yourselves out arguing." Mrs. Alden told them.

She went on to explain that Mr. Alden wouldn't be able to see the building until a wizard or witch led him in. It was a safety precaution against muggles accidentally entering Diagon Alley. With that explanation out of the way Mrs. Alden grabbed her husband's hand and led him into the Leaky Cauldron while their children trailed in behind them.

Once inside Mrs. Alden took a quick glance around and moved into a darker corner of the room.

"Come here Harry," She ordered gently. Mrs. Alden took out a make-up kit and proceeded to put muggle cover-up over the vivid scar on Harry's forehead.

"It will allow us to have a normal day of shopping without you getting mobbed by inconsiderate and obnoxious people," she said in a shaper voice then she had meant to.

"Do you think I could wear the cover up when I'm at Hogwarts?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It's your choice," His mother told him. "Well enough sitting around we have a lot of shopping to do, follow me."

Mrs. Alden led her family through the crowded pub and out the back door, pausing briefly to say hello to Tom, the barman.

"Mom, why are we standing in front of a brick wall?" Kayla questioned bluntly.

Mrs. Alden laughed and told her daughter, "Lesson One Kayla, in the wizarding world very few things are what they seem."

With that, Mrs. Alden took out her wand tapped a brick on the wall. The bricks began to shift and in a matter of moments had formed an archway leading into one of the most spectacular sites in the wizarding world.

"Welcome" she said, "To Diagon Alley."

Their first stop of the day was Gringotts, the wizard bank. As their mother led the way to Gringotts, Harry and Kayla looked around in awe at the number of amazing stores in the alley. They tried to keep track of all the names of the stores but it was proving too difficult.

Mrs. Alden sensing her children's frustration calmly told them, "Relax kids, we will go to all the stores after we get some money out of the bank."

Finally they arrived at the large white building and after pausing inside to read the message on the wall, walked over to a free goblin.

"Vault 360 please," Mrs. Alden told the goblin.

The goblin nodded and a short while later they were on a cart being sped away to their vault. As the cart stopped in front of the vault they were are going to. Mrs. Alden got out and scooped up handfuls of each type of coin, placing them in a pouch.

"That should last a while," She said.

After seeing the looks of amazement on her children's faces she quickly explained about the different types of coins and their values. After the wild ride on the cart returned the family to the main floor of the bank, they got off and walked outside ready to do some serious shopping.

"So kids, where to first?" Mrs. Alden asked her amazed children.

"Olivander's" Harry replied.

"No, Flourish and Blotts "Kayla uttered quickly before her mother could reply.

"Olivander's!"

"Flourish and Blotts!"

"Olivander's!"

"Flourish and Blotts"

"Enough!" their father exclaimed. His patience for their bickering running dangerously thin.

"I know you kids are excited but let's try to behave. Now why don't we get the books and quills and other things you will need for school first, then we can get your wands." He suggested.

"Alright," Harry and Kayla agreed.

The family entered Flourish and Blotts and with a quick look at Harry's booklist got two sets of all the books they needed. Mrs. Alden also let her kids each pick out an additional 2 books.

Harry choose _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and _The Animal Within_ a book about becoming an animagus. When Harry had seen that some wizards could turn into animals he was immediately fascinated.

Kayla choose _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ and a book called, _The Pranksters Bible: Spells and Charms For Pulling Off Your Every Prank_ and though her mother had given her a disapproving look, in the end allowed her to get it.

After makings stops at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop for robes, the Apothecary for potions supplies, and several other shops they managed to get all the needed supplies, all that remained was their wands. As the family stood outside Olivander's Wand shop Harry took a deep breath, this was what he had been waiting for all day. They stepped inside and waited for what seemed like mere seconds before a low raspy voice made Kayla jump.

"Ah Ms. Jasper wonderful to see you again, are you well?" a white haired man questioned. She smiled at the older man and replied,

"Yes quite well Mr. Olivander though its Mrs. Alden now."

"Then I would be correct in assuming that these are your children." He stated.

"Correct," She said simply.

"Delightful, well now who's first?" he asked.

"Ladies first," Their father said with a gleeful smile plainly ignoring the evil look Harry was shooting him.

Kayla stepped up and after telling him that her right arm was her wand arm began being measured. Soon the tape measures fell off her and Olivander offered her a wand to try.

She stood there for a moment just looking until Olivander told her, "Give it a wave."

She had barley even begun to wave it before Olivander snatched it back muttering, "Not right at all."

This process continued for some time going through many different woods and cores.

Finally he said, "Hmm a tricky costumer but I have an idea."

He went into the back and a little while later returned holding a wand.

"Ebony and unicorn hair 10 inches," he informed then, a fine wand indeed.

She grasped the wand and a warm fuzzy feeling enveloped her, and after giving it a wave vivid yellow and black sparks shot out of the wand.

"I did it!" she exclaimed triumphantly turning to face her parents.

"Great job sis," Harry told her a happy smile on his face.

Her parents offered their congratulations and then it was Harry's turn to find a wand. His wand arm, right like his sisters was measured along with other parts of his body until the tape measures fell off. While his sister seemed to have taken a while to find the perfect wand, Harry was taking forever. Piles of unsuccessful wand littered the tables around him while Olivander kept looking at him oddly. Finally Olivander told Harry to wait and excused himself to the far back of the shop, returning a few minuets later holding a dusty box. He opened the box to revel a glorious pitch-black wand; so black it appeared to glow.

"Ebony, 10 ½ inches containing the tail feather of a phoenix," he told the family.

Harry reached out and took the wand out of the box. As soon as his hand touched the wand he knew this was it. He felt complete, like a little piece of him that had been mysteriously stolen was suddenly returned. He waved the wand and marvelous yellow and black sparks descended from it. Kayla gave an excited squeal and ran to hug her brother. Mr. Alden smiled while Mrs. Alden let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. It was Olivanders voice that brought the family out of their celebrations.

"Curious, how extraordinarily curious," He stated to no one in particular.

Mrs. Alden asked, " What's curious?"

" Both of these wands" he told her while gesturing to Harry and Kayla's wands.

At Mrs. Alden's confused look he delved into a deeper explanation.

"Your daughter's wand is made out the same wood as yours and contains the same core. Not terribly uncommon as parents and children can often be similar. The curious bit is that the unicorn that I got the hair from is the daughter of the unicorn whose hair resides in your wand. Obviously this is very rare. When one has half-blood parents it is as I said not uncommon to have the same wood or core or even both, though that is more common in pureblooded families but certainly not a core from the same immediate family of animal as ones parent." He explained.

Mrs. Alden was shocked but did her best to hide it while asking her next question, "What about Harry's?"

"Your son's wand is what has me completely baffled. Most phoenixes only give one tail feather however the phoenix whose tail feather resides in young Harry's wand gave another feather, one other. It baffles me that your son was destined for this wand when its brother gave young Harry Potter his scar." He finished.

Mrs. Alden's world was spinning around her and she only vaguely felt her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"But that means that Harry's brother wand belonged to..." She trailed off unable to finish.

"I'm afraid so" He told her gently.

She walked hurriedly over to her son, her frantic strides quickly covering the distance. She pulled him into a hug before defensively informing Olivander, "I guess this means I have very special children."

"That it does Mrs. Alden, That it does," was all Olivander would say.

After paying for the wands the shocked family of four left the shop.

"What do you think all that means Mom?" Harry asked.

"It means your special, both of you just like I told Olivander." She said in a no nonsense voice that let Harry know the topic was defiantly not up for discussion.

"Now we have one more stop to go," Mrs. Alden told her children.

"But we have all our school stuff" Harry said looking confused.

Looking at his face Mrs. Alden smiled," Yes, you have all the things you need for school however, if you think I'm letting you go away for months at a time with no way to contact me your out of your mind."

With those words she led her children to Eeylop's Owl and Creatures Emporium.

"You can each get an owl as a birthday/going away to school present."

She watched her children's faces light up as they stuttered their thanks. After much debating and decision making both Harry and Kayla had chosen their owl. Harry had picked a beautiful snowy owl, a female, while Kayla had chosen a wonderful, regal looking male eagle owl.

After they left the store with the supplies they'd need to take care of the owls as well as the owls themselves their Mother asked them," What are you going to name your owls?"

Harry stopped and pulled Kayla aside. They talked in a whisper for a few moments until they finally turned to face their parents.

"We are brother and sister even though we don't look exactly alike, even though we don't have the same birth parents. We will always be brother and sister, our owls, though they look different are now also brother and sister. That is why we decided to name them after another pair of brother and sister." Harry told his parents.

"Well," their father said, "What are their names."

"Harry's snowy owl is named Artemis and my eagle owl is named Apollo." She told them," Apollo after the Greek god of the Sun and Artemis after the Greek Goddess of the moon."

Their parents smiled and told them that Artemis and Apollo were fine names. The family resumed walking and eventually reached their car. As they started the long drive home each member of the family had different thoughts running through their head. Harry and Kayla thought about going away to school and Mr. Alden thought about having to let go enough to let his kids go to school. However, Mrs. Alden couldn't get Olivander's words out of her head.

There was too much weirdness about the wands even in the wizarding world to let the situation go unchecked. It would require some more though and possibly some research but for now she let the thought go. She would worry about it after her children left, in the meantime she would spend the time she had left before the end of summer with her children. Precious time she realized, precious little time she had left until she had to let them go.

--

If All Else Fails, Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	5. Chapter 5: The Shocking Sorting

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Harry Potter. The sorting song the cannon houses and anything else you recognize in this chapter is taken directly from Sorcerer's Stone, which I don't own.

Summary Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize that Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

Reviews are, as always greatly appreciated.

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 5: The Shocking Sorting

o the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are greatFor probably the first time in his whole life Harry Alden was up early without anyone forcing him to be. It was September first and Harry's nerves had woken him up.

_Today's the day, the day I start a whole new life in a way_. He thought.

_I'm going into a world where I don't even exist, only Harry Potter exists._

He sat on his bed so deep in thought he didn't notice his sister quietly open the door into his room and come in. She sat down on the bed next to him.

" You worried too Harry?" she asked softly.

"How did you …"

"Know" she finished for him.

" One reason, I know you, another reason, because I'm nervous to." She told him.

"Conflicting emotions suck don't they," he said bluntly.

"I'm so happy and excited to be going away but I'm also so nervous Why?" he asked her.

" I don't know Harry, maybe because we have never really been that far from Mom and Dad, maybe because we are trying something so new to us, or even maybe because we feel we have something to prove." She wisely said.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you not to be nervous because then I'd be a hypocrite. Just know that you are never alone Harry, never alone because you will always have me." Kayla told him.

"You will always have me to Kayla. Maybe we will be nervous, but it won't stop us from having fun at school and being the people we know we can be." he told her.

She laughed and asked, " When did you get so smart?"

"Probably around the same time as you," he retorted.

His reply earned him a smack on the head from his sister but also a small laugh.

"Why don't we finish packing and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast in 30 minutes" she suggested.

"Sure" Harry said.

Kayla got up and left the room walking down the short hall to her own bedroom to finish packing. Harry looked at the door his sister had left through.

He sighed and turned towards his owl, Artemis, " I still don't know how she can read me like a book, but I don't know what I would do without her." He told her. Little did he know that across the hall the same thing was being said only to a different owl.

Breakfast was eaten, trunks packed, owls were caged, and the clock struck 10'o clock, it was time to go. Mr. Alden loaded everything into the van and they were off. His expert driving that morning got the Alden family to Kings Cross Station at 10:30, plenty of time to get on the train.

" How do we get to platform 9 and ¾ Mom?" Kayla asked.

"Well, see the barrier between platforms 9 and 10?"

Kayla responded with a nod.

"Well you walk through that barrier and it will put you on platform 9 and ¾.

"Your kidding right Mom?" Harry questioned.

"Nope," she said cheerfully, "Just go, and run through the barrier if you're nervous."

Harry looked at Kayla and Kayla at him, with a confirming nod they both grabbed their trolleys, which held their trunks and owls and took off at a run towards the barrier between 9 and 10. Harry braced himself for a crash but it didn't come, and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. A huge, red steam trail resting on he tracks, the words Hogwarts Express painted on in gold letters. He looked at his sister to find her also looking at the train in wonderment.

"Beautiful isn't it," their mother stated, "Well let's go put you're trunks on board and find you guys an empty compartment."

Harry and Kayla rushed to find a compartment and after they found one and got their trunks and owls settled they began the slightly painful process of saying goodbye to their parents. Many hugs and kisses were shared along with encouraging words. A whistle blew from the train and their mother told them to get on board.

With a last hug and kiss from each and a call of

" Be sure to write"

Mr. and Mrs. Alden let their kids go watching them until the train was out of sight.

Harry and Kayla sat in their empty compartment in silence for a few minutes before Kayla said, "We did it, we are on the train to Hogwarts."

"Pretty cool isn't it," Harry said.

Harry took a few moments to put cover up over his scar; this would at least ensure him a peaceful ride. The conversation from then on out was light and fun. They siblings were having a fun argument over which of their parents it was easier to get something from when they heard someone fumbling with the door to their compartment. The door opened to reveal a small brown haired girl dragging a large trunk.

"Do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else full?" she asked nervously.

Kayla smiled, "Sure the more the merrier, I'm Kayla Alden and this is my brother Harry, what's your name." she asked the new girl who had finished dragging in her trunk and sat down.

The girl smiled and said," Susan, Susan Bones, nice to meet you Kayla, Harry."

The threesome sat together trading stories about growing up. Susan was a pureblood who grew up in the magical world with little muggle influence. Harry and Kayla also found out that her Aunt Amelia was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic. Growing up all around magic with little muggle influences, she was curious about the muggle world. Harry and Kayla were equally as curious about what growing up around magic was like. While trading stories the three became fast friends.

When the sweets trolley came in Harry, Kayla, and Susan pooled their money and bought a little bit of everything so Harry and Kayla could try all the types of wizarding candies. Harry picked up a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans and was about to pop a green one into his mouth when Susan stopped him.

"You want to be careful with those Harry, when they say every flavor they mean every flavor."

This news only proved to heighten Harry's curiosity so they spent the next half-hour sampling the beans. While some of the flavors were disgusting it was fun all the same. Harry and Kayla also tried Chocolate Frogs and were fascinated by the moving pictures on the cards.

The three were talking about Hogwarts when the door opened reveling a blonde haired boy along with two huge boys who flanked him on both sides like body guards.

He looked around the compartment and sneered slightly before saying in an arrogant tone, " I heard Harry Potter was down on this end of the train.

Harry said rather quickly, "I don't know any Harry Potter."

The blond haired boy's sneer deepened and he spat," How could you not know who Harry Potter is, what are you a filthy little mudblood."

While Harry didn't have the knowledge of what the word mudblood meant he knew enough to know when he was being insulted and was about to reply when Susan beat him to it.

" Why don't you keep you big mouth shut Malfoy, and while you at it do me a favor and buzz off!" she shouted at him as her hands curled into fists. While he gave her a superior sneering glare he did back up to the door and with a final glare left, slamming the door behind him. Harry smiled at Susan and thanked her for sticking up for him.

She smiled happily at him and said, "No one messes with my friends."

Kayla had a thoughtful look on her face and her eyes had not yet left the door where Malfoy had left.

She finally tore her gaze away from the door and asked Susan, " What's a mudblood?"

Susan sighed and explained," Mudblood is a really foul, awful name for someone who is muggle born, you know, has two non-magic parents. Some people think that think that to have pure blood makes you almost royalty. In reality there is really no difference between purebloods and muggleborns and besides if wizards hadn't married muggles we would have died out ages ago."

"Oh," Kayla said.

With their questions answered and Malfoy gone the rest of the trip passed without much interference.

As the sun set Harry left to go to the bathroom to change into his robes while the girls changed in the compartment. As he came back from the bathroom his nerves started acting up again and one look at the two girls told him he wasn't the only one who was getting nervous. The train began to stop and a voice was heard telling the students to leave their trunks and belongings on the train and that they would be taken up to Hogwarts later.

Harry, Kayla, and Susan got off the train but had no idea where to go until they heard a loud voice call " First Years over hear, come on now first years this way."

The voice, as they found out belonged to quite possibly the biggest man any of them had ever seen. The man directed them to get into small boats with no more then 4 to a boat. A tall lanky boy with red hair joined Harry, Kayla, and Susan in their boat. The boats then began to glide along the water, and for a while the threesome simply looked around and enjoyed the scenery.

It was the large man's voice that recaptured their attention.

" Hold on now and you will get your first view of Hogwarts in a minute."

As the boats went past a large low branch they saw it, probably, no _the_ most spectacular sight they had ever seen. A huge castle settled away from the lake stood there in all its glory.

Harry looked at Kayla and asked," That's our school?"

Kayla grinned and said, "It would appear so."

Once all the boats hit the shore they got out and started the walk up to the castle. Once they got to the huge wooden doors the man raised a large fist and knocked 3 times. The large doors opened to reveal an older woman dressed in emerald green robes, her hair back in a bun. The same thought went through Harry and Kayla's minds; this was not a woman to cross.

"The first years Professor McGonagall." he told her.

"Thank You Hagrid." she replied.

She led the students into a large waiting room, and then turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said "In a short while you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but first you must be sorted into you houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are here you house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, and attend classes with your chosen house. Triumphs will earn you points while any rule breaking will lose points. Wait here and I'll return when we are ready."

"Kayla," Harry said softly after the Professor left.

"Yeah," she replied.

" Do you feel your nerves coming back full force or is it just me?" He asked.

"It's not just you," she assured him.

They didn't have much time to sweat over nerves because Professor McGonagall came back and led them through the doors into a large room. There were 5 large tables, 4 with students and 1 with staff. The first years formed a sloppy line and waited. Professor McGonagall went to the front of the line holding a 3-legged stool and a frayed old hat. As soon as she set the hat down it opened it's brim like a mouth and began to sing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called.

A small girl in pigtails went up and sat on the stool, once she had sat down Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. While the sorting hat was thinking Kayla was cursing her father in as many ways as she could for having a last name that began with A.

Finally the hat decided and called out "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The 2nd table from the right erupted in cheers as the girl stepped down and joined them.

"Why did we have to have an A last name." Kayla complained softly.

"You, I have to go first out of us." Harry franticly told her.

Professor McGonagall looked at the scroll and called out "Alden, Harry!"

As Harry steeped up to the hat a dark haired professor stood up and said, " What are you doing, I'd know that frame and look anywhere that's Harry Potter not some Alden kid"

The glare he sent Harry's way made it obvious that he severely disliked him. Harry looked at the ground and tried to contain his anger, he was trapped, now people would find out. He turned and looked at his sister to find her sending the closest thing to a death glare he had ever seen at the dark haired professor.

"I'm afraid sir that I am not the Harry Potter you speak of, I have been Harry Alden since I was one year old." He said, the fury he was trying to keep in slightly appearing in his voice.

After he said it Harry heard the whispers of "He is Harry Potter.", "Why did he change his name?" , "What's going on?" and all other types of frustrating questions.

Albus Dumbledore looked down from his place at the center of the high table and asked Harry, "Mr. Potter why on earth have you changed your name surely the Dursley's wouldn't have given their permission to allow you to do so."

In a simultaneous motion both Harry and Kayla saw red at the exact same time and had the same thought running thought their heads

_This is who left me _or in Kayla's thought_ Harry at the Durselys's and they were the ones who abandoned me (Harry)._

When Harry felt in control enough to speak he said," Alden sir, Mr. Alden and if it wouldn't be terribly inconvenient could I please just get sorted?"

Without waiting for an answer he sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

_Well, well what a lot of commotion you have made Mr. Potter or should I say Alden._

"Alden," Harry immediately thought back to the hat.

_Lets see then, smart yes there is intelligence and bravery oh yes quite brave and some cunning. _

The hat waited a minute before speaking to Harry again.

_However, you have so much loyalty in you, such unwavering loyalty to your friends, your parents, and especially your sister. I haven't seen such loyalty since Helga herself taught at this school. Your appreciation of hard work is noble as well. This will certainly cause commotion but there is only one house for you. _

The hat then shouted the one word that no one in the Great Hall was expecting to hear. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The 2nd table from the right roared its cheers, welcoming Harry to their house. Harry smiled, walked to the table and sat down opposite Hannah Abbott.

Professor McGonagall looked shocked as she stared at the hat and up at the head table Snape was shocked as well.

Albus Dumbledore however, paled _He was supposed to be a Gryffindor like his parents, what happened, what possibly could have gone wrong._

Finally regaining her composure Professor McGonagall called the next name on the list "Alden, Kayla!"

Kayla strode up to the stool and sat down and when Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head, she jumped slightly as she heard it talking to her.

_I don't need to look hard for you, just like your brother, loyalty like that I haven't seen since Helga herself. Again a healthy appreciation for hard work, your parents raised you well. Helga would've been proud to teach you and your brother. Ahh, I see a fear in you, you fear being separated from you brother. I can tell you two are quite close. Don't worry about being separating and let your loyalty shine together in _"HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a sigh of relief she walked towards the now cheering table and sat down next to her brother.

"We did it," he said "The same house."

Kayla smiled and said, "Yup, together forever."

The siblings turned their heads towards the hat and watched the rest of their year get sorted.

"Bones, Susan" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry" "RAVENCLAW"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Jameson, Damien" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Longbottom, Neville" "GRYFFINDOR

"Macmillian, Ernie" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Malfoy, Draco" "SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma" "RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Parvati" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Sagara, Katie" "HUFFLEPUFF

"Zabini, Blasie" "SLYTHERIN"

With the sorting over Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students, welcoming them back to Hogwarts and officially starting the feast. Harry, Kayla and the other first year Hufflepuff students shared an amazed glance with each other before digging in.

Susan looked at Harry and asked him the question he was dreading, "Why didn't you say your were Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and tried to think of the best way to explain it.

"I did not say I was because I'm not Harry Potter. Harry Potter died the day his so-called relatives abandoned him to a dismal fate at an orphanage. Harry Potter died the day my parents adopted me. That's why I didn't say I was Harry Potter because I'm really not him." He told her, desperately hoping she would at least not hate him and try to see it his way.

However, shocking him, she smiled and said, " That actually makes a lot of sense thanks for explaining it to me."

Hannah Abbott was the next to speak, " I'm sorry for all the stress this has put you under Harry, I mean all you want to do is be who you are and yet, no one wants to let you."

Harry started at them in complete amazement.

Kayla laughed at his expression and told the girls, "Don't mind him, I think he believed that no one would understand and be on his side and now that he realizes you are he's shocked."

The rest of the meal went by smoothly and Harry talked to his fellow first years, who all were also were quite understanding for as Susan told him, " We are all in this together, housemates, the first years of Hufflepuff. It's obvious that you want to be known as Harry Alden so that's who you will be known as to us. We aren't in the house of loyalty for no reason"

He met Hannah Abbott, Katie Sagara, Damien Jameson, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and Ernie Macmillian. They all were friendly and Harry and Kayla immediately felt at home. After desert was over Professor Dumbledore stood back up and gave some start of term notices.

He informed the kids to

"Not wander into the Forbidden Forest",

" Not use magic in the corridors", and "That Quidditch tryouts are next week"

It was his last announcement that shocked the school; "The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for all who do not wish to die a most painful death"

Harry and Kayla shared a glance before Harry leaned forward and asked an older student, " Is he serious?"

"Yeah, he is, it's strange though, normally he tells us why we can't go somewhere." Cedric Diggory, a fourth year replied.

His attention was drawn back to Professor Dumbledore as he said, " Now let us sing the school song!"

After his announcement he ignored the less-than-pleased look his colleagues were sporting and with a flick of his wand words appeared as the school started to sing its odd song. Harry and Kayla got a wicked look on their faces and to those who knew them, knew it meant nothing but trouble. They began to bellow the school song using the wedding march as a tune. Soon it was only them and a pair of red haired twins who were, interestingly enough, singing to the funeral march.

The twins gave the Alden siblings an approving look and two thumbs up. Harry and Kayla smiled meticulously at them and gave them two thumbs up in return. Professor Dumbledore conducted their last few lines and when they finished he was the one who clapped the loudest, along with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students who were laughing at the antics of their housemates.

"Ah music, a magic beyond all we teach here and now bedtime, off you trot.

"First years follow me," a girl with a shiny yellow badge attached to her robes called.

Harry, Kayla, and their fellow first years lined up behind the girl and followed as she led them out of the hall. After a long walk down a bunch of corridors the Hufflepuffs arrived at a painting of a grey wolf, who stood tall and proud in his frame. He wagged his tail in recognition and greeting as the girl with the badge stepped up to the painting.

She obviously noticed the odd looks she was receiving so she said, "Yes, I know that a painting of a wolf guards the common room of the house whose mascot is a badger, it's to throw off anyone to sneak into the common room and its ironic.

"Hiya Shayden," she greeted the wolf in the painting, who gave a happy bark in reply.

"Well enough standing around here." she said.

"A whole new world," she spoke to Shayden and with a nod of his head, he swung his portrait forward to reveal a large opening.

She reminded the first years not to forget the password before shooing them inside and telling them to sit anywhere they wanted.

Once everyone was seated she got up in front of the group and said, " Welcome to Hufflepuff common room. For the next seven years this will be like your living room. Most students do homework here, play games, or just relax. My name is Jana Valen and I'm a 5th year prefect."

At this a shorter blonde haired boy stood up and announced," I'm Jack Tate, also a 5th year prefect, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me, Jana, or any other older student."

"Jack is right, you were placed in the house of loyalty, and our whole house is like one big family. You can ask anyone for help if you need it. Our head of house is Professor Sprout, who teaches Herbology. She also would be more then happy to help," she told them.

Jack looked at his watch and said, " Wow, its getting late, ok boys dorms are up the stairs to the right, girls up the stairs on you left. You will find a sign that's says 1st Years on the door of your room. Get a good nights sleep classes start tomorrow," he told them.

" Remember you are now a Hufflepuff, we aren't a weak house nor a house who will just take anyone who doesn't fit anywhere else. We are the hard workers, the loyal friends, and the people everyone count on but don't usually acknowledge. Don't let anyone mock you for being a Hufflepuff. We are Badgers, Badgers don't cower and hide we fight back. We take everything life throws at us because we know that with our friends by our side and a little hard work nothing is impossible. You now all have Badger pride, wear it proudly." Jana told the first years.

With that Jack and Jana bid them all goodnight and went up to their rooms.

As the prefects left, the 1st years all said goodnight to each other and the boys went to their stairs and the girls to theirs. After climbing the stairs and locating their room the boys went in and began claiming beds. Harry ended up in the bed at the corner so on one side he had a wall and on the other side he had the bed occupied by Damien Jameson. The boys engaged in a bit of light chatter before turning in for the night.

Harry however couldn't sleep, the day's events continuously ringing through his head. He was so deep in thought that it was a moment before he noticed that Damien's head was poking through his curtain.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Damien asked him.

Harry nodded and invited Damien to come sit at the end of his bed. "I'm worried about tomorrow," Harry confessed, " I don't want everyone staring at me, like I'm some animal in a zoo."

Damien looked at him and said, " Don't worry about them, we wont let them get to you."

"We?"

"Your friends and housemates, we don't care who people say you are, you're our friend and that's all that matters."

Harry smiled at the kind and comforting words and asked, "I'm not going to be able to sleep much, know how to play poker?"

"Vaguely, want to re-teach me?" Damien responded.

Harry dug a deck of cards out of his trunk and re-taught Damien how to play. The two new friends spent most of the night playing and having fun, letting their new friendship grow and all their worries and concerns for the next day temporarily fade away.

--

If All Else Fails, Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	6. Chapter 6: Classes and Clashes and Chats

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Summary: Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize that Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

Reviews are greatly appreciated if you have the time

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 6: Classes and Clashes and Chats, Oh My

It seemed as if his head had just hit the pillow, when Damien stood over him telling him to get up.

"Go away," groaned Harry.

" And let you miss your adoring public, not a chance." Damien teased.

"There is also the small matter that classes start today," he added as an afterthought.

At the word classes Harry quickly sat up. Damien gave him a disbelieving look, then laughed and said, " Come on we are meeting the rest of the year downstairs in 20 minutes."

After getting dressed and packing their bags Harry and Damien went down the stairs to find Kayla waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Took you long enough Mr. Van Winkle," she teased.

Damien looked highly confused until Kayla explained to him that in the muggle story Rip Van Winkle slept for 20 years.

After waiting until all the first years were downstairs and ready Jana, the prefect from the night before led them to the Great Hall.

" I know it's all confusing right now but you will get it." She reassured them after seeing the lost looks on Ernie and Justin's faces.

They entered the great hall and sat down, waiting for breakfast to begin. The conversation around the table was light and friendly but still Harry sat stiffly in his seat. He could feel people staring at him from every table. His friends tried to help him relax but nothing helped, no matter what he did he felt their stares.

" Just ignore them Harry, if they want to be rude and obnoxious people and stare so be it, but you shouldn't let them ruin your day." Katie Sagara told him saying rude, obnoxious, and stare in a louder voice then needed so that the other tables could hear it.

Though not very subtle her words made him feel better and he gave her a grateful smile. Near the end of breakfast Professor Sprout came and after saying hello gave the first years their schedules.

"If you ever need any help I would be glad to assist you, we Hufflepuffs have to stick together." She said merrily before walking past them.

" How bad is it Harry, I'm afraid to look?" Kayla asked, covering her eyes.

"Its not terrible," Harry told her after checking his schedule.

Hufflepuff 1st Year Schedule

**Monday/Wednesday**

7-7:50 Breakfast

8–9:25 Transfiguration with Gryffindor

9:30–10:55 Herbology with Ravenclaw

11 – 12:25 Flying with Slytherin

12:25 –1:25 Lunch

1:30 – 3:55 Potions with Slytherin

**Tuesday/Thursday**

7-7:50 Breakfast

8–9:25 Charms with Gryffindor

9:30–10:55 History of Magic with Ravenclaw

11–12:25 Free Period

12:25 –1:25 Lunch

1:30–3:55 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor

11:00-12:00 Astronomy with Ravenclaw

**Friday:**

7-7:50 Breakfast

8–9:25 Charms with Gryffindor

9:30–10:55 Transfigeration with Gryffindor

11–12:25 Potions with Slytherin

12:25 –1:25 Lunch

1:30–3:55 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor

With breakfast over Harry, Kayla, Damien and the rest of the first years made their way to their first class, transfiguration. They entered the classroom and chose seats near the front. Being a little early they took out their books, parchment, and quills and waited for the Gyrffindors to arrive.

Once class had started Professor McGonagall gave them a stern lecture proving Harry and Kayla's thoughts correct in that she was not one to cross. When she was finished with her lecture she put some notes on the board and handed out a matchstick to everyone. Once she was through she told them the assignment was to turn the matchstick into a needle. Harry and Kayla tried hard and by the end of the class Harry's matchstick was pointy and Kayla's was silver in color. The rest of the first year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had similar results. Only one first year, Hermione Granger, managed to turn her matchstick into a needle earning her a rare smile from Professor McGonagall.

After transfiguration the Hufflepuffs moved out to the greenhouses for Herbology taught by their head of house. Glad to be with Professor Sprout the Hufflepuffs enjoyed a wonderful lesson with the Ravenclaws, discussing the use of plants in the magical world. Harry and Kayla were shocked to find that some everyday ordinary muggle plants were considered magical in the wizarding world.

"What a great lesson." Harry stated as he and Kayla walked the short distance to the Quidditch pitch for flying lessons.

"Yeah, who would've ever thought there would be a use for dandelions," she said with a grin.

"Anyone remember who we have flying with?" Hannah asked the group.

Harry groaned and pointed towards the school, " There is your answer Hannah."

The Slytherin first years walked towards the pitch, Malfoy and his goons walking out in front.

" Oh joy, oh rapture," Kayla stated dryly.

They didn't have long to mingle because Madame Hooch, the flying instructor arrived and told them to stand in front of a broom.

"Now first, place your hand over your broom and say up." Madame Hooch instructed.

As Harry said "Up" his broom shot into his hand. Looking around he noticed that Katie's and to his disgust Malfoy's had also shot up into their waiting hands. As Madame Hooch walked around and checked their grip on the brooms Harry couldn't help but feel excited. Something felt different when he had said "Up" he had felt something special and couldn't wait to fly.

After Madame Hooch had checked everyone's grip and taught them how to mount she addressed the group, " On the count of 3 I want everyone to kick off the ground, hover for a moment then touch back down, no detours."

As she began to count Hannah, who had been steadily turning a rather nasty shade of green panicked and kicked off from the ground. Madame Hooch's shouts had no affect on her as she flew for a moment then suddenly did a nosedive, falling rapidly to the ground. After she hit the ground Madame Hooch ran to her as her housemates watched in concern.

"Tisk, Tisk, a broken wrist," she said "Now I want everyone's feet firmly planted on the ground while I take Ms. Abbott to the Hospital wing. Anyone doing otherwise will be out of Hogwarts faster then you can say Quidditch."

"Did you see her face," Malfoy said after they had left " Any greener and she could have passed for a toad."

The Slytherins all laughed and did impressions of Hannah falling. Katie stared at the Slytherins in growing hatred for a few minutes before she strode over to where Malfoy stood.

" Think this is funny do you Malfoy, why don't I give you an injury and then we will see how funny it is." She threatened.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he said, " You should watch your mouth before it costs you,"

With his words he grabbed the necklace she was wearing, ripped it off and took off into the sky. With a feral growl of fury she grabbed her broom and shot off into the air.

"That was my grandmother's you filthy snake, give it back!" She screamed.

Anger burned in Harry as he watched Malfoy tease Katie, and before he knew it he to was in the air. Though it was his first time on a broom he felt like he had been flying his whole life.

_This is amazing_ he thought. _All right Malfoy I will show you what happens when you pick on a Hufflepuff, you mess with one, you mess with us all._

He leaned low over the broom and shot off towards Malfoy, who was too distracted by Katie to notice. As Harry flew by Malfoy he grabbed Katie's necklace out of his grasp. Malfoy whirled around and after a few minutes of flying had Harry cornered against the castle.

"No one to save you now Alden," he spat.

"Harry, over hear!" Katie cried as she sped by Malfoy.

Harry threw the necklace right to Katie and that began a game of cat and mouse. Harry and Katie worked perfectly together; always open when the other needed it. Malfoy suddenly shot down to the ground and got off his broom. Harry and Katie flew together and gave each other a high five. They didn't have long to celebrate their victory because Professor Sprout who had come over from the greenhouse after hearing Katie's scream had reached the pitch. She stood there speechless as she stared up at them, many emotions swirled in her eyes but worry was the most prominent. With a sick feeling in their stomachs they descended to the ground.

" Follow me," she said simply and began to lead them up to the castle.

"Never in my life have I ever seen anything like that, your first lesson, you could have both broken your necks." She lectured.

Both Harry and Katie looked at the floor in shame; they hadn't meant to make anyone worry.

She stopped them at a door and after steeping inside asked Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me Professor but could I borrow Ms. Avis for a moment please.

After receiving permission from Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout led all three of them into an empty classroom.

" Harry, Katie, this is Emily Avis, Hufflepuff's Quidditch captain."

After a quick hello between the 3 of them Emily asked the question they were all dieing to know, " Why are we here Professor?"

"Emily I've found you your two missing chasers," Professor Sprout told her with a smile.

Emily's face lit up as she asked, " Are you serious Professor?"

"Absolutely, they have great communication in the air and work great as a team, we will just have to incorporate you into that team and we should be set. I'm sure we can get past that pesky no first years rule. Heaven knows we need a good team; we haven't made the finals in over three decades. Maybe with them as chasers, Diggory at seeker, and the talent of the returning players we will have a good team this year." She said.

"I shall see to that Professor," Emily said happily.

"Alright you two meet me at the Quidditch pitch at nine o' clock tonight for an introductory practice and after that you will join team practice 3 days a week." Emily told them.

After Emily left, Professor Sprout turned to them and said, " I want to hear that the both of you are training hard or I may change my mind about not punishing you."

Harry and Katie looked at each other and smiled widely.

"Thanks professor," they said gratefully.

Professor Sprout thought a moment before saying gently, " You birth father would have been very proud, Mr. Alden he was a chaser himself, played for Gryffindor."

Harry smiled and thanked her for the information.

Harry and Katie were walking to lunch when Katie stopped. " Thank you for helping me, you didn't have to." She told him.

"I know, but we Badgers have to stick together. While we are on the subject of thanks, thanks for what you said this morning, it really helped." Harry said.

"No problem," Katie replied, "Honestly people can be so rude." They both smiled and continued their walk to the Great Hall.

"What happened?" the other first years asked as Harry and Katie sat down at the table.

"Well Professor Sprout told us we could have broken our necks, she was really worried. Then she got a girl out of Professor McGonagall's class and led us to an empty room." He said trying not to smile at the concerned and worried looks of his housemates.

Katie picked up where Harry had left off, "Then, once the door was shut she walked in front of us and said…"

"That we are on the Quidditch team together as chasers." They finished together.

After the realization settled in Kayla whacked Harry on the head for worrying her, then gave him a hug and said "Congrats brother dearest, I knew there had to be some sports talent in you, you're an Alden after all."

Harry laughed and said, "Well, we can't all be superstar soccer goalies like you Kayla." Words of congratulations were heard from all over the table and overall lunch was a happy affair.

"What class do we have now?" Katie asked as they prepared to leave the Great Hall.

"Potions with the Slytherins, down in the dungeons." Kayla replied.

"Oh joy," Ernie, Harry, Justin, and Susan said at the same time.

"What are we so joyful about?" asked Hannah who had just returned from the hospital wing.

After everyone questioned her about her wrist and heard her response of "I'm fine Madame Pomfrey healed it with a tap of her wand."

Ernie told her. " We have potions next with the Slytherins."

"Who's the teacher?" Hannah questioned. "I don't know, hang on a minute." Harry said. He leaned up the table and called to the fourth year he had questioned at dinner the night before, " Oy Cedric, who teaches potions?"

"Professor Snape, tall guy, black hair." Cedric responded before turning back to his friends.

Harry and Kayla shared a look as Harry said, " I have a very bad feeling about this class."

His year mates threw him sympathetic looks and right before they went down the stairs to the dungeons Katie stopped them. "This isn't going to be a good lesson, we all saw this guys response to Harry last night. Now more then ever we have to stick together."

"Katie's right, don't worry Harry no matter what he does we are right there with you." Kayla told him, eyes set in steely determination.

The rest of the 1st years were quick to agree and then, feeling slightly better then before Harry and his friends descended down into the dungeons.

As they sat in their seats waiting for the Professor to arrive Harry could help but think back to his words at the opening feast.

"_What are you doing, I'd know that frame and look anywhere that's Harry Potter not some Alden kid"_

It was obvious to him that this man disliked him but why?

_What did I do to him?" _Harry thought.

Kayla, noticing his nervousness held onto his hand under the desk. As the door opened Kayla squeezed her brother's hand, silently letting him know that they would face whatever would come together.

Professor Snape strode into the room and after briefly going behind his desk to get a sheet of parchment, began taking role. Kayla knew there was something wrong immediately when Professor Snape called her name and moved on.

_Harry should go before me._ She thought. Professor Snap was getting to the Ps when a sneer began to grace his lips.

_Oh no _Kayla thought,_ He wouldn't. _

"Ah yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity." Snape said.

Harry's hand balled into a fist at hearing Professor Snape's remark, but he remembered his what his father had told him after he had gotten detention for arguing err screaming at his 5th grade teacher.

He had said, " Never try to argue with someone when your angry, it will just make them look smart and you look foolish if you snap out of control."

After taking a calming breath he politely said, "Excuse me sir, my name is Harry Alden not Harry Potter."

"5 points from Hufflepuff for talking out of turn Potter!" the Professor snapped before continuing the roll call.

Harry nearly shook with anger, but decided that for his house's sake he would keep quiet. When he finished taking attendance he stood in front of the students.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began.

He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

After a few moments of silence he suddenly barked, "Potter, what would I get if I added a powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked at him as though he was out of his mind. _How am I supposed to know that it's my first day? _He thought.

"I don't know sir." He said.

"Tisk tisk, clearly fame isn't everything is it Mr. Potter," Snape sneered.

"Let's try again, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezor?"

At this point Harry was starting to get seriously annoyed on top of just being angry. _He knows I wont know and is using this as an excuse to pick on me. _

"I don't know sir." He said softly.

"What Potter didn't think you'd open a book before coming here. Your just as arrogant as your father." Snape told him.

"One more try then Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"Don't know Potter, I'm not shocked," Snape said before Harry even had a chance to respond.

Professor Snape then told the class the answers while taking another 5 points from Hufflepuff because Harry didn't know the answers. Harry was about to open his mouth, but decided against it and forced himself to look down at his cauldron. While Harry was trying to keep his cool there was another in the class who was quickly loosing that battle. Kayla took a few minuets to register what was happening but when she did all she felt was a cold and intense fury.

_How dare he!_ She thought.

She had been there when her mother had written their letters back telling Hogwarts staff about her brother's name and his wish not to be called Harry Potter. She had been there when Harry had told Professor Dumbledore that his name was Harry Alden, and she had been there not even 5 minutes ago when Harry politely told Professor Snape that his name was Harry Alden not Harry Potter. She looked over at her brother to see him looking furious but also, underneath the anger upset, it was clear to her that Professor Snape's words were upsetting him. It was the look of sadness on her brother's face that lost Kayla's battle against her temper.

_How dare he hurt her brother like that!_

By this time Kayla's eyes were practically glowing as she tried to hold in her fury.

"What Potter no witty comment?" Professor Snape said in a sarcastic voice greatly emphasizing the name Potter as he saw Harry trying to restrain himself.

That was all it took, Kayla Elizabeth Alden, normally the more level headed of the two Alden children, a person who considered herself to have good self-control and the ability to keep her anger inside, saw a bright, vivid red. This was her brother that Professor Snape was repeatedly insulting and she would stand up for him!

"MY BROTHER'S NAME IS NOT HARRY POTTER, IT IS HARRY ALDEN! IF YOU WOULD HAVE READ THE SIMPLE LETTER MY MOTHER SENT MABYE YOU COULD COMPREHEND THIS FACT BETTER, IF YOU WOULD HAVE LISTENED AT THE SORTING MABYE YOU COULD UNDERSTAND, AND MABYE IF YOU LISTENED TO MY BROTHER ISNTED OF INSULTING AND RIDICULING HIM YOU COULD HAVE COMPRENEDED THIS FACT! I FIND IT HARD TO BELIVE THAT AS A PROFESSOR YOU CANNOT READ A SIMPLE LETTER, OR LISTEN TO A SIMPLE SENTENCE! I ALSO HIGHLY DOUBT THAT YOU LACK THE MENTAL CAPASITY TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE BEING TOLD!" she roared, instantly on her feet, her blue eyes practically a flame.

By the time she finished she was shaking and her brother stood to put a calming hand on her shoulder. The Slytherins were staring at her in shock, and the Hufflepuffs looked at her with pure awe and wonder.

Professor Snape glared at her and said in a deadly quiet voice, " Alden, Potter, Headmaster's office, now."

Kayla still enraged at him for his attitude towards her brother said sarcastically, "But, Sir, we don't know where it is."

"Find someone to show you there or you will regret it, now get out" He told her.

With a last glare towards Professor Snape, Harry and Kayla made their way to the Great Hall intent on finding someone to ask.

"Kayla, you didn't have to do that I don't want you to get in trouble," Harry told her.

"Harry I love you and understand that you want to protect me but just listen to me ok. What he did to you was wrong Harry. You told him what your name was politely, you showed him the respect that he failed to give you and continued to ridicule you. No one does that to my brother and gets away with it, no one." She told him.

" I love you sis," Harry told her.

"Love you too Harry. Now lets go find someone to show us to the headmasters office and have a nice friendly little chat." She said with just enough inflection on the words friendly, little and chat to make her brother laugh.

Harry smirked at his sister's would be innocent look and said, " You going to yell at him too."

"Maybe," Kayla told him as she smiled, " He did leave you with the family that abandoned you."

Harry expression darkened and he said, " We do have some unfinished business with the headmaster"

With that they talked to a Ravenclaw prefect they had run into and got directions to Dumbledore's office.

As they stood outside the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Headmaster Dumbledore's office Harry was deep in thought.

_I have to be respectful to him, he is my headmaster but if its true, if it was his choice who would take care of me, how can I. If it was his choice then he left me with people that hated me, how can you leave a defenseless baby with a family that would leave one of there own at a crummy orphanage. _

"You ready Harry?" Kayla asked, interrupting his thoughts.

_I'll respect him but I don't have to be nice or like him_ Harry decided.

"Yeah, I'm ready, lets go." He said.

After saying the password given to them by the prefect and riding the escalator-like stairs they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. They were about to knock when they heard his voice call, " Come in Harry, Kayla."

The opened the door and walked into the office, looking around at all the new and strange things that were along the walls and on tables. One thing however immediately caught Kayla's eye.

"What a beautiful bird!" Kayla exclaimed as she looked at the large red and gold bird sitting on a perch.

"That's a phoenix, a bird of fire, figures you would like him hothead" Harry teased his sister, snorted when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, it is a phoenix, his name is Fawkes." Dumbledore told them.

"Well, speaking of fire and hotheads why don't you have a seat and you can explain why Professor Snape flooed me a few minutes ago in a near volcanic rage.

Kayla smiled while Harry let out a small laugh at the description of their cold, disciplined professor having anything to do with fire, or rage for that matter.

Kayla then said, "While I highly doubt Professor Snape didn't tell you what I did, I suppose I can tell you myself. Professor Snape was being downright rude and kept harassing Harry every chance he got. Finally I had enough and stood up and told Professor Snape exactly what I thought of his behavior towards my brother."

"You just stood up and calmly told him what you thought?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Harry snorted and said, " She was completely and totally enraged and roared at him in a voice loud enough to wake the dead."

Kayla blushed slightly and looked at the floor.

"Might I inquire as to what Professor Snape did that was so heinous that you felt the need to scream at him?" the professor asked.

" He asked Harry questions that no first year would know and every time he got something wrong he said that Harry thought because he was famous he didn't have to work. He made cracks about Harry being famous the whole time. He kept calling him Potter and emphasized saying it after Harry politely told him that his name was Alden. He also remarked about how Harry was as arrogant as his father." Kayla explained.

"Well, Professor Snape did hate Harry's father when they were at school and as for his name, it is Potter. "

"First things first, Professor Snape did not know my father and second for the last and finale time my name is not Potter it is Alden." Harry interrupted is a voice cold enough to freeze the Sahara desert.

Dumbledore sighed and said, " Harry your father is James Potter and Professor Snape did indeed hate him in school. I don't know why you changed your name; I also don't know why the Dursley's allowed it. I placed you there so you would be with your family not give up your families name."

"My father is Jason Alden, he works as a doctor in a hospital in London. My name is changed because there is no Harry Potter." Harry said in a deathly quiet voice, barely above a whisper.

"What are you talking about, you're Harry Potter and you are standing before me right now." Dumbledore said, concern in his eyes.

_Why is Harry acting so strangely? _He thought.

Harry took a deep breath but the calming effect did not work, Kayla wasn't the only hothead in the family, she wasn't even the worst one and Harry knew what would happen if he lost the fight against his temper.

Fighting a loosing battle with his rage it was Dumbledore's question of "Harry are you alright?" combined with the stress of the day that snapped him over the top.

"NO I AM BLOODY NOT ARIGHT! FOR THIS WORLD'S SUPPOSED GREATEST WIZARD YOU SURE ARE OBLIVIOUS! NOW, I WILL SAY THIS FOR THE ABSOLOTUE LAST AND FINALE TIME, MY NAME IS HARRY ALDEN, MY FATHER IS JASON ALDEN, MY MOTHER IS MEGAN ALDEN, AND MY SISTER IS KAYLA ALDEN! SNAPE DID NOT KNOW MY FATHER BECAUSE HE IS A MUGGLE! HARRY POTTER DOES NOT EXSIST BECAUSE HE DIED, HE DIED WHEN YOU LEFT HIM AT THE DURSLY'S! HE DIED WHEN THEY ABANDODNED THEIR NEWPHEW TO A DISMAL LIFE AT AN ORPHANAGE! HARRY POTTER DIED THE DAY MY HIS PARENTS PICKED HIM UP AND GAVE HIM THEIR LAST NAME OUT OF LOVE! HARRY POTTER DIED AND HE WONT BE COMING BACK, YOU HAD A PART IN IT, EXCEPT IT AND MOVE ON! YOU CALL ME HARRY LIKE YOU'RE A FRIEND, WELL YOUR NOT! YOU LEFT ME WITH THOSE WHO COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! YOU ARE MY HEADMASTER AND FOR THAT I MUST RESPECT YOU, BUT MY TRUST AND LOYALTY WILL NEVER BE YOUR! GOOD DAY SIR!" Harry raged, his green eyes glowing an unnatural green and his hands shaking.

He got up and wrenched open the door and left. Kayla, with a look that mixed rage and a small amount of pity gazed for a few moments at the Headmaster then left after her brother.

--

If All Else Fails, Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


	7. Chapter 7: What Went Wrong

Loyalty Knows No Bounds Year 1

Author: xoxWolfGirlxox

Rating T (to be safe)

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own Harry Potter.

Summary Left at an orphanage by the Dursley's, Harry is adopted into a family whose loyalty to each other knows no bounds. What will people do when they realize that Harry isn't the Gryffindor lion they expected?

Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

A/N2: This chapter has been edited and reposted (9/14/08) along with every other chapter in the story. The formatting had been drastically changed so it should be easier to read but very little of the plot has changed. Just the format and some grammatical and spelling issues I saw after reading it again. A new chapter will be coming out soon I just wanted to do this first to get back into the story. Thanks for not giving up on me you guys are great!

Chapter 7: What Went Wrong

Albus Dumbledore sat alone in his office, still staring at the door through which to two of his students had stormed out of not even 15 minutes earlier. Dumbledore sighed as he thought of young Harry Potter, the main thought being what went wrong.

_I left him at his relatives nearly eleven years ago but if what he says is true they abandoned him at an orphanage. What went wrong all those years ago, why did his family not keep him, love him. I guess Minerva was right; they were the worst sort of muggles. The look in his eyes was so angry, so passionate. Yet he is not always like that, he teased Ms. Alden for being a hothead when he walked in, but it appears that he is one as well. Also speaking of Kayla Alden, Harry's sister it would seem; the love between them is clear, yet it should not have been. He should be with his true family. He will know his true family, I will see to that. I will fix what went so terribly wrong. _

With that though Albus Dumbledore rose and left his office, for the time being safe in the assumption that he was doing the right thing.

After Kayla got to the bottom of the stairs she set off immediately to find her brother. After a long search spanning 4 different floors she finally found him in the owlery, sitting with Artemis. With a whistle, Apollo came down and perched on her arm as she waited for her brother to notice she had arrived. After a few more moments in silence Harry noticed that he was not alone in the owlery. He looked to the door and saw his sister standing there with her owl.

Harry sighed and said, " Hey Kayla."

With his recognition she walked the short distance and sat next to him against the owlery wall.

"Hey yourself," she responded. "How are you doing?" Kayla asked.

He gave her a look that clearly said, do-you-even-need-to ask.

"Alright, alright enough with the look, I know it was a stupid question, but Harry please just talk to me, we've always told each other everything." She pleaded.

" What's there to say, he got me angry, I blew up and left, end of story." He stated dryly.

"Guess I'm not the only hothead in the family." She told him.

He cracked a small smile before shaking his head and mumbling something about sisters and their lack of any sense of sanity.

"I heard that!" she said as she glared at him.

They both smiled and spent a few moments petting their respective owls, each thinking of what to say next.

It was Kayla who spoke first, " I know its hard Harry, I was there when Mum wrote that letter about your name but few seem to care. I know it's hard to put of with that stupid git and our illustrious headmaster but you have to. I don't like them any more than you but we are Hufflepuffs, we work diligently to solve our problems and let our friends and family help guide the way. We will get through this because we are Hufflepuffs but more importantly we are Aldens. You will never be alone because you will always have me and Mum and Dad by your side." She told him.

" I wonder if there is a website where she get these speeches from," he thought aloud.

"Hurmph' she replied.

He smiled and said " Thanks Kayla, thanks for reminding me what its like to be a true Hufflepuff, and a member of a family.

He set Artemis down and gave Kayla a hug.

"What a wonderful first impression we have made and what a seven years this will be," Harry said.

Kayla smiled and stood next to her brother, "We're going to knock'em dead."

After bidding their owl's goodbye, Harry and Kayla headed back to the common room saying hi to Shayden as they gave him the password. As soon as they got inside they were nearly mobbed by the rest of the first years who wanted to know if they were all right.

After the response of "We are fine" Harry asked Susan what happened in the rest of potions class.

Susan's normally kind face turned ugly as she told him, " It was fine if you take away the pathetic excuse that is supposed to be teaching us."

Hannah agreed, " He was so rude to the rest of us for the entire period, shouting at us whether he had a reason or not.

Kayla sighed, " I'm sorry you guys, if I had kept my mouth shut you all wouldn't be in this mess."

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again!" a sharp voice exclaimed.

"Snape's behavior to Harry was appalling and my only regret is that I didn't get up and walk out after you," Katie continued.

All the Hufflepuffs agreed and decided that they would deal with Snape together.

After spending some time doing homework, relaxing, and talking Katie called to Harry " Harry we have Quidditch practice today we have to go or we will be late."

"Oh yeah I forgot,"

After some quick calls of see you later, Harry and Kayla headed for the Quidditch pitch. As they were walking they spoke about different topics blissfully staying away from the events of that day. Harry found he liked talking with Katie, her advice was great and she was really quite smart.

Finally, it was Katie who brought up a wary topic, " I know you really don't want to think about potions but I had an idea, I'm pretty good at potions, mine was exactly the right color and thickness. If we partner for potions even if Snape gets to you we should still have a good potion, 'cause we both know he will try anything to make you do the potion wrong so he can fail you. I wonder why he hates you so much?" she asked.

"Who knows, but Katie if you're my partner he will pick on you to I don't want to get you in trouble." He told her.

"Nonsense, we are friends and I wont let Snape fail you just because he was a problem with who you are. Besides, Hufflepuffs stick together" she told him with a smile echoing his own earlier words.

Harry smiled and told her, "With you as my partner we will have the highest grade in class."

She laughed and said, " Of course we will, we will show Snape what happens when you pick on a 'Puff!"

When they got to the pitch Emily was already waiting for them with a box at her feet. "All right then, do both of you know how to play Quiddicth, the basics I mean?" she asked.

"Yes," they told her.

After hearing Harry's answer she turned to him, " I though you grew up in a muggle household"

" I did but I got a book on Quidditch in Diagon Alley it looked interesting so I read it before school started." Harry told her.

"Excellent," Emily said, " That means we can get right into it."

With that she gave them two school brooms and set them off throwing a tennis ball back and forth. Gradually she increased the size of what they were throwing until they were masterfully throwing the Quaffle to each other.

"I can see what Professor Sprout meant, you two are naturals." Emily told them.

After that until it was to dark to see, anyone looking at the Quidditch pitch would have see the three Hufflepuff chasers practicing their moves together. Finally when it was too dark to see they went down to the ground.

" We need to get you guys some brooms, good ones, Cleansweeps at least." Emily said, as she grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"With good brooms we are going to murder every team in our way. Slytherin won't know what hit them" She rejoiced.

Harry and Kayla laughed as they walked back up to the school.

Before they hit the doors Emily turned to them and said, " Harry, Katie, I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship."

The walked to the Great Hall for dinner and even Snape's glare couldn't lessen their moods. After dinner they got some sleep, ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.

--

If All Else Fails, Howl At The Moon

xoxWolfGirlxox


End file.
